The present invention relates generally to protective sports equipment, and more particularly to protective eyewear for use during sports such as lacrosse and field hockey.
Lacrosse and field hockey are rough contact sports, and injuries to players are not uncommon. Such injuries can be caused by bodily contact with another player or by being struck with a stick. Contact with a lacrosse ball can also cause injuries because lacrosse balls are relatively heavy and travel at high speeds during play. As a result, players use a variety of protective equipment to avoid these injuries. For example, players typically use protective gloves, arm pads, shoulder pads, helmets and face guards.
Some types protective equipment have been adapted specifically for male and female players. For example, male players often use helmets with metal wire cage face guards, while female players typically use a smaller protective eyewear device, such as goggles. Goggles, however, typically include a polycarbonate lens and can produce glare in the sun. They can also fog up, particularly in cold, wet or humid weather. Further, goggles can impede a player's vision and can be easily scratched or shattered.
Conventional goggles typically include an elastic strap that travels around the player's head to secure the goggles over the player's eyes. Such a strap is impractical for female players, who typically tie their hair back, for example, in a ponytail. A female player can adjust the strap to travel above her ponytail, but the strap will likely pull the goggles upward on her face. Additionally, positioning the strap too high on the player's head can allow the elastic force of the strap to slide the strap over the player's head, which may cause the goggles to fall off. Alternatively, the player can adjust the strap below her ponytail, which can pull the goggles downward on the player's face and ears.